Ultraman Yugo (Series)
Ultraman Yugo is a series about the hero of the same name. Premise This series follows the more story-driven format seen in Orb and Geed, with episodes building towards a singular plot point, broken apart by simpler one-shot episodes. Plot The series follows a new Ultra Hero, Ultraman Yugo, and his adventures defending an alternate Earth from the Planetary Invasion Syndicate. During his battles, he unlocks new powers and makes new allies, such as MEV, Ultraman Aigo and Ultraman Xenon, as well as encountering new enemies, such as Alien Zarab Sagishi and the mysterious Alien Diabolus. Arcs TBA Episodes #'The Test Subject Escapes' #*'Plot:' Freed from his endless suffering at the hands of the PIS, Yugo is forced into a variety of uncomfortable new situations as he's required to protect an unfamiliar Japan from within the body of one of its most infamous villains. #*'Appears:' Alien Pedan, King Joe Zero #'The Earth Defenders' Mother' #*'Plot:' Captain Kaori has to add getting Enryo used to MEV, and vice versa, to the hoops she jumps through in life. Things only get more stressful when her son Shichiro gets tangled up in a kidnapping conspiracy which is more than what it seems. #*'Appears:' Alien Bat Dalv, Draculas Inam #'Rise of the Hybrids' #*'Plot:' Sangue, an assassin sent by the PIS' new commander, arrives to kill Enryo and Yugo. However, his goal is thrown off by the arrival of a deadly combined beast that appeared from nowhere. Yugo, reluctant to use the PIS' Fusion Set again, is backed into a corner. #*'Appears:' Bloody Northsatan Sangue, Ultraman Dyna Helix Crusher #'Knowledgeable Chef' #*'Plot:' By absolute coincidence, the PIS' latest invader meets and gets in a regrettable fight with an old friend of his who is living on Earth. As MEV tries to help settle the issues, Enryo learns from the friend that he isn't the first Ultra to visit this universe's Earth. #*'Appears:' Alien Metron Royval, Alien Pegassa Gordon #'Once a Criminal' #*'Plot:' Trying to get Yugo more familiar with his host's past, Kaori takes Enryo to a garden he used to love visiting. However, the ownership has changed over the years, and the current one has nothing good in mind. As MEV and Yugo tangle with the brewing plot, a mysterious gray Ultra appears before them! #*'Appears:' Alien Viyell Hasuri, Alien Baltan Kide, Leogon Violet #'Menacing New Faces' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'A Man Born in Pain' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Illusions, Imposters and Such' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Middle-Schooler Xenon' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Proof Anyone Can Change' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' #'Nikushimi's Pride' #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Specials * Ultraman Yugo Side Story: Genesis * Ultraman Yugo the Movie: Awaken the Light * Ultraman Yugo Side Story: Friends, Important * Ultraman Yugo the Movie 2: Fuse, Protect, Prepare Characters MEV (Mother Earth Vanguard) * Enryo Hogo: The human host of Ultraman Yugo. Originally an infamous criminal before his death, Yugo controls his body and now has to constantly deal with his negative reputation. * Kaori Fuyuko: Captain of MEV's Japanese Branch. She is the only one aware of Enryo's identity, and essentially the only thing keeping him free. She struggles to balance her leadership of the team with her family life. * Megumi Kazuko: The hothead of the group, eager to rush into a fight. * Riku Takara: The 'comedic relief' of the team. * Makoto Yong: Leader of the MEV's Vehicle Maintenance and Development Department. Antagonist * Shunsuke Kyoya: A former partner-in-crime of Enryo's who becomes the possessed host of Alien Diabolus. * Alien Zarab Sagishi: The secondary antagonist, a high-ranking member of the PIS who occasionally passes out information to multiple factions. He becomes various Imitation Ultras throughout the series, aiming to assassinate Xenon and capture Yugo and Aigo. Has a deeper motive. Others * Nikushimi Ikari: The human form of Ultraman Aigo. * Ichiro Nakano: The human host of Ultraman Xenon. * Taro Fuyuko: A retired boxer and husband to Kaori. Has nothing to do with the Ultra. * Antales Shichiro Fuyuko: Kaori and Taro's adopted son. His parents are completely unaware of his true nature, and as he means no harm, he only uses his powers when in deep danger. * Some members of Enryo's old gang. Ultras and Heroes Main * Ultraman Yugo ** Original (Episode 1-3, TBA, 25) ** Alien (Episode 1, 3-6, 8, 10, TBA) ** Acetate Crusher (Episode 4-5, 7, 9, TBA) ** Comet Blast (Episode 7-10, TBA) ** Perfection (Episode 16-17, TBA, 25) * Ultraman Aigo ** Original (Episode 4-5, TBA, 25) ** Elder Warrior (Episode 5-6, TBA) ** Ultimate Darkness (Episode 15-16, 20, TBA) * Ultraman Xenon ** Normal (Episode 7, 9, TBA, 25) ** Guardian Knight (Episode 12, 14, TBA) * The Crystal Giantess (mentioned/flashbacks) Others * Father of Ultra (Episode 1) * Mother of Ultra (Episode 1) * Ultraman Max (Episode 1) * Ultraman Neos (Episode 1) * Ultraseven 21 (Episode 1) * Zoffy 7 (mentioned), 12 * Ultraman Hikari (Episode 12) Ultraman Yugo the Movie * Ultraman Yugo ** Original ** Alien ** Acetate Crusher ** Comet Blast ** Perfection ** Glorious Genesis * Ultraman Aigo ** Original ** Elder Warrior ** Ultimate Darkness * Ultraman Xenon ** Normal ** Guardian Knight * TBA Kaiju and Aliens Main Series Ultra Breaker Series * King Joe Zero (Episode 1) * Hellzking Leo (Episode 9) * Deathfacer Ace (Episode 13) * Grand King Nexus (Episode 19-20) Good * Alien Pegassa Gordon (Episode 4) * Alien Perolynga Maisss (Episode 10) * Alien Guts Gestiv (Episode 10) * Falmagon (Episode 17) Neutral * Alien Metron Royval (Episode 4) * Tyrant (Episode 8) * Giant Crocodile (Episode 9) * Arindo Gardener (Episode 18) Evil * Alien Diabolus (Episode 1-3, TBA, 6, TBA, 11-12, TBA, 15-16, TBA, 22-25) ** Normal (Episode 1-3, TBA) ** Ultra Hybrid Beasts *** Ultraman Dyna: Helix Crusher (Episode 3) *** Ultraman Max: Spellgen Blade (Episode 6) *** Ultraman: Zettonium Flame (Episode 11-12) *** Ultraman Victory: Victorium Conqueror (Episode 15-16) *** Father of Ultra: Arch Darkness (Episode 23-24) ** True Form (Episode 24-25) * Alien Zarab Sagishi (Episode TBA, 7, TBA, 11-12, TBA, 17-23) ** Normal ** Imitation Ultras *** Ultraman (Episode 7) *** TBA * Alien Pedan (Episode 1) * Alien Bat Dalv (Episode 2) * Draculas Inam (Episode 2) * Alien Zetton Soir (Episode 3-15) * Bloody Northsatan Sangue (Episode 3) * Alien Viyell Hasuri (Episode 5) * Alien Baltan Kide (Episode 5 * Leogon Violet (Episode 5) * Alien Gapiya Liomox (Episode 7) * Mecha Red King (Episode 7) * Alien Godley Zeupiter (Episode 8) * TBA (Episode 9) * Alien Des Truction (Episode 10) * Granadas (Episode 10) * Alien Terrorist Ning (Episode 13-14) * Dark Matter Galactron (Episode 13-14) * Alien Plachiku Broil (Episode 17) * Yumenokatamari (Episode 17) * Aribunta (Episode 18) * Alien TBA (Episode 19) * Velokron II (Episode 19) * Gomora II (Episode 19) * Alien TBA (Episode 19-20) * Cowra (Episode 21) * Unitang (Episode 21) * Mazaron Man (Episode 21) * Mazarius (Episode 21) * Ultra Killer (Episode 22) Ultraman Yugo the Movie: Awaken the Light * Alien Tilt * Alien Pitt ** Normal ** Eleking with Gun * The Pretender * Perfect Legion Robots ** Dark Matter Galactron *** Normal *** Paladin Upgrade ** Crimson Darklactron ** Grand King Joe ** Imperial Legionoid ** Weaponizer-Tank Ultraman Yugo Side Story: Friends, Important * Yapool * Perfect Robot * Grand King * Dwellersea * Unitang Juane * Mecha Sabotendar * Coral Prince * More Choju * Doomer Jumbo King Trivia * This is the second series on this wiki to be adopted twice, after Ultraman Fight. ** Ironically, both series were owned by Emgaltan at one point, and are currently owned by KitsuneSoldier. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Ultraman Yugo Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Kit's Continuity